El angel de la muerte
by bottan Nelli
Summary: Seis meses; medio año, 26 semanas, 182 dias, 4392 horas; es el tiempo que habia pasado desde que Magnus lo habia dejado. A ku cinta kamu "Te amo" Esa fueron sus palabras, paro no significaban que se quedaria con el. Un error le habia costado el amor de su vida. Era increible como habia cambiado su vida. Me borraron los fic T-T, a subir de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal._

Madre Teresa de Calcuta

**Prefacio**

A ku cinta kamu "Te amo"

Esa fueron sus palabras, paro no significaban que se quedaria con el.

Un error le había costado el amor de su vida.

Un estúpido error, fue capaz de enfrentarse a Jace, a sus padres y a los cazadores de sombras, a medio submundo; pero no al tiempo no a la muerte.

El un cazador de sombras; cuantas veces no se había enfrentado a la muerte, tantas.

Que era el tiempo para él, la vida de un cazador de sombras era tan efímera, salían a luchar sin saber si sería su última noche.

Pero amaba tanto a Magnus, tanto que dolía, dolía saber que en un solo segundo no volvería a verlo, no vería otra vez sus ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, su risa chispeante, su extravagante forma de vestir, su forma de ser tan única, el cómo se desperezaba como un gato por las mañanas, amaba cada maldita cosa de él, buena o mala; amaba como es que siempre estaba de tan maldito buen humor para él, amaba como decía toda clase de cosas vergonzosas que lo hacían sonrojarse hasta las orejas, Sus frases irónicas (que casi nunca entiendo), en como lo mira con condescendencia cuando perdía el hilo de las cosas, en cómo era increíblemente desordenado y estaba tan a gusto con ello, amaba su increíble ego que llegaba a competir incluso con el de Jace, amaba lo listo que es, como lograba tranquilizarlo sin lograr exasperarse, su increíble manía por las fiestas y el purpurina; él es un completo desastre y lo amaba por ello, simplemente por ser el.

Pero...ya no estaba y era su culpa su maldita culpa.

Magnus tenía razón en haberlo dejado.

Por el ángel, intento acortar su vida; cuando lo que debió haber hecho era disfrutar cada momento a su lado.

Es cierto el solo le hacía daño, por el Magnus se había involucrado en más de una batalla que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida, cada vez que lo necesito él estaba hay para él, arriesgando su vida dándolo todo por él y el que había hecho por Magnus solo le había traído problemas.

No, el no merecía a Magnus; nunca lo hizo y muy en el fondo él lo sabía y por eso siempre fue tan inseguro, jamás podría el ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente valioso que lo hiciera merecerlo.

Sabía que estaría mejor sin él, que Magnus sabría cuidarse solo, que de echo necesitaba a Magnus más de lo que Magnus a él.

Que debía dejarlo ir, que solo se hacía daño así mismo; pero no podía, no podía.

Lo que sentía por Magnus, estaba más haya que cualquier otra cosa.

Dolía simplemente dolía, su amor por el dolía.

Pero pensar siquiera en estar lejos de él...

Sentía que le oprimía el pecho, que se ahogaba.

Se sentía vacío, desecho.

Sentía tal desesperación.


	2. Chapter 2

"El tiempo es lento para los que esperan…rápido para los que temen… largo para los que sufren… corto para los que gozan… pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eternidad"

— Henry Van Dyke

"**Si Mahoma no va la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma…**

…**o lo que es igual, ALEC MUEVE EL MALDITO CULO DE LA CAMA"**

Dicen que el tiempo es relativo de acuerdo a nuestras emociones, cuando sufres el tiempo parece detenerse, como si el universo se confabulase para hacer más larga la agonía, un absurdo y retorcido placer de regodearse con el sufrimiento ajeno, sí; pareciera que el tiempo se detiene, pero lo cierto es que no lo hace, el tiempo corre y el mundo sigue su curso sin esperar a nadie.

Alec se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama sujetando la almohada en un abrazo estrangulador como si al apretarla lo suficiente esta adquiriría la forma deseada o más bien la forma de cierto brujo de ojos verdes, pero no además de que ya no le ofrecía el mismo consuelo que hace casi un mes, además de que los golpes a su puerta por parte de Jace eran cada vez más insistentes, le sorprendía que no hubiera derribado la puerta ya, pero estaba tan deprimido que no prestaba la suficiente atención para seguir ese pensamiento o ningún otro por mucho tiempo, además Jace no tardaría en derribar la puerta la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, Alec sospechaba que su madre, no más bien clarie tenía algo que ver, lo mismo con Izzy, seguro Simón la había detenido de entrar como tromba he intentar sacarlo, pero no creía que eso fuera suficiente para darle el ánimo suficiente para volver a encarar al mundo.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE- Se escuchó el grito de la inconfundible voz exasperada de Jace, justo antes de que su puerta fuera derribada, mostrando a un colérico Jace que entro a su habitación y sin avisar le quito la almohada y lo saco a rastras de la cama.

-Qué demonios haces, Jace?- le digo molesto

-Basta de la autocompasión, es hora de que muevas el culo de la cama y vuelvas al mundo de los vivos, esta no es una estúpida película moña de vampiros y tú no eres una depresiva y masoquista adolecente con baja autoestima, así que sal de tu habitación y deja de comportarte como un estúpido zombi –Le dijo, más bien le grito Jace.

-Esta es una especie de intervención?, porque no la necesito así que largo –Dijo Alec

-Con un demonio, la necesitas Alec; no vine a jugar a la Srta. Laura; si no a sacarte del maldito pozo en el que te metiste y te reusar salir, tienes que enfrentar las cosas Alec no puedes vivir en el aislamiento y la depresión el resto de tu vida TIENES QUE SUPERARLO Y SEGUIR ADELANTE –Dijo enfatizando las ultimas

-Tú no entiendes –Mascullo Alec

-No, por supuesto que no entiendo, en lugar de enfrentarte a las cosas te escondes debajo de las sabanas como un niñito asustado; demuestra que eres un hombre y sal de ahí de una vez –Grito Jace ya exasperado por el comportamiento de su parabatai

Alec se levantó a encararlo

-Quien demonios eres para juzgarme-

-Alguien increíblemente grandioso que siempre tiene la razón –

Alec le respondió con un mueca y una mirada condescendiente.

-Que harías tu si fuera clary? Si ella se alejara definitivamente de ti por un error tuyo –Lo desafió.

-Ese no es… -

Pero Alec lo interrumpió.

-Claro que lo es –Grito Alec –Te volviste un alma en pena cuando creíste que era tu hermana y autodestructivo cuando casi la matas –Ese había sido un golpe bajo y Alec lo sabía.

-Eres un maldito bastardo –Dijo Jace al tiempo que dejo de contenerse y lo golpeo

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Y terminaron en el suelo eran una bola de golpes y maldiciones.

El escándalo que causaron atrajo a Izzy y a clary.

-Qué demonios hacen –Les grito Issy a ambos; al tiempo que ella y clary separaban a los chicos –Jace por esto es que te dijimos que no te metieras –Lo regaño Izzy.

-Parece la única forma en la que podría hacer entrar en razón a este idiota –Dijo Jace

Alec no se veía nada bien y su hermana lo noto.

-Alec, estas bien? Sabes que estamos contigo verdad?-Trato de consolarlo ella

-Déjame Izzy –Le gruño él.

-Solo intentamos ayudarte –Dijo Clary.

-No necesito su ayuda –Dijo Alec saliendo de la habitación.

-Al menos salió de su cuarto –Dijo Jace más calmado, las chicas solo lo miraron feo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

La luz de la luna y la oscuridad de la noche recibieron a Alec, en el mundo exterior había seguido su curso mientras Alec estuvo encerrado en sí mismo. Pareciera que nada había cambiado pero lo había hecho.

Necesitaba pensar y en casa no podía hacerlo, no con los fantasmas del pasado atormentándolo; Hodge, Max, Su padre, Magnus; el destino se los había arrebatado uno por uno; cada uno de distintas formas; Hodge, se fue como un traidor; Jace nunca se lo dijo pero él siempre lo supo; y después como un muerto; no, Jace fue el primero en irse, encontró a Clary y dejo de necesitarlo, ya no necesitaba un compañero de caza, había encontrado una compañera de vida; Max, su pequeño hermano al que la muerte se lo había llevado a tan corta edad, esta pude ser la perdida que le dolía casi tanto como la de Magnus; su padre que los había dejado atrás después de la muerte de Max, en un intento desesperado por olvidar; y Magnus al final Magnus, lo único que verdaderamente le quedaba, su perdida fue la más dura; si la de Max le había roto el corazón la de Magnus le había destrozado el alma.

Alec camino por la ciudad, hasta terminar en los muelles; y se dedicó a observar la luna preguntándose si acaso ella comprenda su pesar.

Unos ruidos entre las embarcaciones llamaron su atención, podrían ser solo ladrones o ebrios mundanos, pero no podía arriesgarse había salido por impulso y no llevaba ningún arma ni siquiera su estela.

-Que es ese olor? –Escucho una pasmosa voz entre las sombras del muelle.

Alec intentaba escabullirse lo más rápido y silenciosamente que podía.

-Huele a Nefilim –Se escuchó otra voz más cerca que la primera.

Entonces dos enormes creaturas surgieron de entre las sombras.

-Demonio –Dijo Alec tanto como expresión como para referirse a las creaturas que habían salido de entre las embarcaciones.

Sabía que sería estúpido atacarlos, además de la desventaja en número estaba la carencia de armas, lo único que podía hacer era huir, así que eso hizo.

-Adonde vas hijo de Nefilim? –Dijo uno de ellos serrando le el paso.

No podía huir.

La primer criatura se precipitó contra él, derribándolo al suelo; la cabeza y los hombros de Alec chocaron contra éste.

-Nefilim para la cena –Dijo el demonio.

Apenas pudo quitárselo de encima

El otro demonio se arrojó contra el violentamente, logro esquivarlo, pero el segundo demonio lo golpeo arrojándolo contra las cajas de madera; Alec sintió el cuerpo adolorido, se había dislocado el hombro y posiblemente tenía una o dos costillas rotas.

Tomo una ganzúa que estaba en el suelo, se levantó y se arrojó contra el más cercano encajando la ganzúa entre los ojos, el demonio se derrumbó no sin antes volverlo a arrojar contra el piso

Antes de que pudiera levantarse el otro demonio lo tomo del cuello.

-Causa demasiados problemas, estúpido Nefilim –Dijo antes de estrellarlo contra el muro una y otra vez; con dificultad Alec apoyo los pies contra el pecho del demonio y logró liberarse del agarre.

Cayó al suelo cuando escucho un sonido chirriante. Intentó agacharse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un objeto chocó violentamente contra su nuca, y lo arrojo al agua, enredándose entre las redes, Alec intento liberarse, y lograr salir a la superficie, pero el aire se le acababa y callo inconsciente sumiéndose en la oscuridad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888

Se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, como cuando tu cuerpo se encuentra en un estado intermedio entre la conciencia y la inconciencia; escuchaba voces a su alrededor y extrañamente no sentía el cuerpo lastimado.

"Cuanto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?", pensó Alec

Abrió los ojos pero no reconoció nada ni a nadie.

-Ya despertó –Escucho la vos entusiasta de una mujer madura.

-Apártense, el chico debe estar desorientado –Dijo la voz de un hombre ya mayor.

-Quienes son ustedes? –Pregunto Alec, las personas que lo rodeaban eran diversa, de toda edad y aspecto posible; pero había algo extraño en ellos.

-De ahora en más, tus compatriotas, muchacho –Dijo la voz pasmosa de un hombre de mediana edad, su ropa era vieja y sucia, similar a la que solían llevar los marineros en la época de la emigración a América.

-Cómo demonios llegue aquí? –Dijo Alec

-De la misma forma que todos –Le contesto la voz de hace rato, que pertenecia a un anciano –Moriste –


	3. Chapter 3

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"

Alphonse de Lamartine

**Requiescat in pace Alec; La pena de los Lightwood.**

Despues de que Alec saliera enfadado de la habitacion, Izzy habia detenido a Jace de ir tras el; Jace no estaba presisamente bien, aun estaba enojado con Alec y si se encontraban era muy probable que volvieran a pelear.

Al fin Alec habia salido de su cuarto, aunque no fuera el pelear con Jace la mejor forma; pero ella entendia lo desesperante que el podia llegar a ser Jace; ademas de su falta de tacto; le parecia que lo que nesecitaba Alec es un poco de aire fresco y quizas lo mejor sea que vaya solo, quizas le haga bien.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Jace estaba enfadado con Alec; no que le molestara lo que habia dicho, sino el hecho de que parecia un estupido zombie que no pensaba en nada mas que en Magnus, el comportamiento de Alec habia sido muy inmaduro, no habia hablado con nadie del asunto; solo llego aquel dia con la mirada perdida y les informo que Magnus habia roto con el y que no queria volver a verlo a el y a los demas, y se encerro en su cuarto murmurando que habia sido su culpa.

Despues de eso, Izzy y el habian ido a ver, o mas bien a exigirle una explicacion a Magnus a pesar de lo que dijera Alec; Magnus se habia mostrado mas que molesto con ellos, pero les conto lo ocurrido, para sorpresa de anbos nunca imaginaron que Alec fuera capaz de eso; despues de eso Magnus los habia corrido y les habia advertido nuevamente que no queria mas tratos con los cazadores de sombras.

Cuando fueron ha hablar con Alec para escuchar su vercion el solo les dijo que lo que les dijo Magnus era cierto y se habia encerrado en su cuarto; hasta que él ignorando las advertencias de Mayre e Izzy, habia derribado la puerta y hablado co Alec o eso habia intentado, no era su culpa; lo cabeza dura que podia llegar a ser Alec, queria ir tras el para evitar que hiciera alguna estupides; pero Izzy y Clarie no lo dejaron, de que se preocubaba Alec podia cuidarse solo.

Jace habia decidido ignora el mal presentimiento que traia e irse con Clarie al cine a un estreno de una pelicula de un duende con patas peludas o algo asi, cosa de mundanos...

Jace y Clarie ya se iban a ver la pelicula junto con Izzy y Simon. Todos estaban afuera del instituto.

- Seguros que esta bien irnos sin Alec? -Pregunto Clarie

-Alec ya habia dicho que no queria ir -Respondio Izzy

-El estara bien, vamos a ver al duende de patas peludas - Dijo Jace

-Hobbit -Dijo Simon

-Como sea, garrapata -Le respondio Jace

Simon iba a contestarle, cuando de repente Jace profirio un grito de terror y dolor adsoluto.

-Alec - Fue lo unico que dijo antes de lansarse a la oscuridad de la noche como alma que lleva el diablo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

"No por favor no" Pensaba Jace mientras saltaba entre los autos a toda velocidad hacia los muelles, de haber pensado un poco podria haber pedido a Simon que los llevara en el auto de Eric en el cual iban a ir a ver la pelicula, pero Jace no habia pensado nada solo habia salido disparado en un intento desesperado por llegar con Alec.

"Maldita sea, Alec no te mueras" Era la suplica desesperada que Jace le daba al viento.

Mas de lo que habia pendado habia llegado al muelle pero ni rastros de Alec.

Cuando lo sintio hay entre las redes que los despreocupados y negligentes pesqueros habian dejado en el agua, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a las pronfundidades de agua en vbusca de su parabatai.

"Alec...Alec...Donde estas ALEC"

Fue cuando lo vio enredado entre las redes; su cuerpo ya no se movia y sus ojos estaban fijos.

Jace fue directo hacia el, lo mas rapido que le permitia su cuerpo, estaba por alcanzarlo cuendo sintio como su vinculo se rompia.

El aire se escapo por ultima vez de los pulmones de quien fue Alec Lightwood.

Habia muerto.

"NO"

Jace se apresuro y saco a Alec del agua. Lo recosto y empezo a tratar de reanimarlo.

1

2

3

4

"Vamos Alec"

1

2

3

4

"Tu puedes"

1

2

3

4

"REACCIONA MALDITA SEA"

1

2

3

4

"VUELVE"

Pero el ya se habia ido.

Izzy, Clarie y Simon lo encontraron asi minutos despues, lo habian seguido en el auto de simon.

A Izzy le fallaron las piernas y callo al suelo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, los demas estaban petrificados.

-A...a...al...Alec -Tartamudeaba Izzy, estaba por completo en shock.

-Jace? -Dijo Clarie, Jace estaba aun intentando reanimar a Alec ahora con compresiones cardiacas y respiracion boca a boca, pero la piel de Alec estaba demasiado palida como para que huviera latidos y los labios ya azules de Alec no mostraban el indicio de aire saliendo de los pulmones.

-Jace, dejalo -Fue Simon quien se atrevio a hablar, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jace para que se detuviera -Se a ido, ya no puedes hacer nada -

Jace lo miro de forma desconsolada y aterrada, la misma mirada que pondria un niño ante la siniestra presencia de la muerte.

-Pero tu si -Dijo de forma desesperada Jace -Tu sangre trajo de vuelta a Sebastian, si muerdes a Alec y le das tu sangre el volvera- dijo de forma esperanzada Jace.

-No Jace - Dijo Simon negando con la cabeza -Lo que Lilith hizo es abominable no es natural -

-Tu mismo no eres natural -Dijo Jace enojado -Tu corazon no late y tu piel es tan palida como la de un... un...-Jace no se atrevio atreminar, la piel de Alec estaba tan palida como la de Simon.

-No Jace, lo que tu pides es imposible; si volviera no seria Alec, seria otra cosa, algo maligno y repulsivo -Dijo Simon apenado con Jace al ver como su cara se consumia en la mas profunda tristeza.

De los ojos de Jace brotaron silenciosas las lagrimas que se habia estado aguantado.

De repente se escucho un grito desgarrador, era Izzy se habia aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Alec...Alec...Alec -Decia entre llantos Izzy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Simon llamo a maryse, Izzy estaba fuera de si y Jace no estaba mejor, en cuanto a Clarie trataba de consolar a Jace.

Maryse llego lo mas rapido que pudo, miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Alec, como quien ve algo que pensaba imposible, lo unico que ella queria en ese instante era abrasar a su hijo y no dejarlo ir pero tenia que ser fuerte; sus ojos estaban empañados pero lucho con toda su voluntad por no derramarlas y derrumbarse en la pena; debia ser fuerte por sus hijos, por que Jace tambien era su hijo, sin importar que; cuando lo acepto con ellos lo convirtio en uno mas de sus hijos.

Un niña que pierde a sus padres se vuelve huerfana y un esposa que pierde a su esposo se vuelve viuda; pero, y una madre que pierde a su hijo?

Es deber de los hijos enterrar a sus padres, pero con que corazon pueden enterrar a sus hijos los padres.

Dicen que el dolor de una madre no se puede comparar con nada, pero Maryse no podia derrumbarse, debia mostrarse firme aun cuando por dentro estaba completamente destrosada.

Se llevo a los chicos de vuelta al instituto junto con el cuerpo de Alec, ya veria que hacia despues.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Alec no podia ser enterrado de la misma forma que los cazadores de sombras a pesar de haber muerto en batalla, porque para los cazadores de sombras ser homosexual era un crimen aun mas terrible que el ser un traidor.

Los Lightwood decidieron darle una sepultura mundana como la de sus ancestros.

-Como que no vendras? -Decia una alterada Maryse al telefono -Es tu hijo, y Izzy te necesita -No meciono a Jace, Robert nunca habia sido una verdadera figura paterna para Jace.

Maryse llevaba bastante tiempo en el estudio del Instituto, discutiendo con Robert, ella sola habia organizado el funeral, no podia contar con nadie mas todos estaban demasiado afectados.

-Estoy en medio de las negociaciones con los submundos, me necesitan aqui- Le contesto por telefono Robert Lightwood.

-Esas son tus prioridades?- Dijo Maryse deseccionada -No me contestes es ovio lo que piensas, no quiero verte de nuevo y ni te atrevas ha acercarte a Izzy -

-Isabelle es mi hija tambien ella es lo que queda del legado Lightwood -

-Eso es lo que realmente piensas?, por eso siempre dabas de lado a Alec? -

-Ambos sabemos que Alec no era lo que esperabamos, nunca fue un buen cazador de sombras y Max nunca pudo darse a valer -

-Como te atreves son nuestros hijo, como puedes... - No pudo continuar por que Robert la interrumpio

-Cres que no lo se, Max aun no cumplia los 8 y Alec apenas empezaba a vivir, crees que yo queria esto; ame a Alec desde el momento que respiro por primera vez, la primera vez que lo vi me parecio tan fragil, por primera vez en mi vida me cuestione nuestro destino y si moriamos que seria de el y aun si no, que seria de el, siempre supe que esta no era vida para el, crees que me importaba que a Alec le gustaran los hombres, yo ya lo sabia, me di cuenta por la forma en que veia a Jace, nunca dije nada crei que lo mejor seria ignorarlo, devi haberlo apoyado, devi haberlo preparado mas, si solo... crei que Jace lo cuidaria cuando yo no pudiera, pero... le falle, Maryse, no pude proteger a mi pequeño, falle, lo unico que me importaba lo unico por lo que valia la pena luchar y falle y eso le costo la vida a Max y a Alec ...- La voz de Robert se quebro, quizas por el llanto, quizas simplemente por el dolor.

-Robert...- Fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Maryse antes de que el colgara.

Todos enfrentamos el dolor de diferentes formas, algunos con furia gritando y maldisiendo su suerte otros con pena adsoluta ahogandose en llanto y otros como Robert Lightwood en completa soledad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Izzy estaba frente a la puerta de Magnus.

El funeral de Alec era hoy, apesar de lo sucedido entre ellos, ella pensaba que quizas Magnus quiciera ir, ademas el merecia saber, estaba segura que el aun amaba a Alec y quizas seria el que mas sufriria.

Ding Dong, sono el timbre de Magnus.

Una figura soñolienta, le abrio; no era Magnus, su pelo era verde no negro multicolor, sus ojos eran rosas no verdes, era un chico de unos 18 años no mas alto que ella, devia medir unos 1.75 posiblemente, su cuerpo era menudo pero solido, era muy bello de manera casi androgina y tenia dos orejas de gatos, sin duda era un brujo, pero lo mas importante es que estaba medio denudo, solo traia una camisa de echo una de Magnus.

El rostro de Izzy era todo un poema.

-Que quieres Nefilim?, si buscas a Magnus aun esta dormido -Le dijo el brujo con expresion de fastidio mientras la evaluaba, no devio gustarle lo que vio porque le dio una mueca de desprecio.

-Quien es, Neo?- se escucho la voz de Magnus dentro del apartamento, sonaba como si se acabara de despertar.

-Uno de los niños del angel -Recalcando la palabra niño y haciendo que la frase se escuchara con sorna.

-Ya no atiendo Nefilim -Dijo Magnus mientra se asomaba, el iba tambien medio desnudo, solo con el pantalon, mostrando el torso.

-Eres tu -Dijo Magnus al verla -Me parece que fui claro con ustedes la ultima vez nos vimos -

-Magnus -Dijo ella iba a decirle lo de Alec y entonces miro al chico de orejas de gato -Quien es el?- Pregunto ella, le agradaba Magnus pero su lealtad era para con su hermano.

-Soy Neo Cheshire, el novio de Magnus -Dijo el chico llamado Neo -Tu quien eres?-

-Soy la hermana de Alec, Isabelle Lightwood -Dijo ella

Neo iba a contestarle, pero magnus se le adelanto.

-Que quieres, Isabelle?-

-Alec -Solo consigui decir, antes detenerse; Magnus no parecia igual de afectado que Alec, con lo del rompimiento; quizas ya no le importaba Alec.

Antes de que Izzy tomara una decicion, Magnus se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal; Izzy estaba echa una pena, su piel se veia mas palida y tenia ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos; no llevaba maquillaje ni accesorios, su ropa era simple unos jeans viejos y una camisa. Ademas de con la sola mencion del nombre de Alec, un siniestro escalofrio le recorrio.

-Neo vete -Ordeno Magnus al chico

-Pero Magnus -Chillo el chico.

-Vete -Le grito de forma firme.

-Bien me voy, pero cuando ese estupido niño Nefilim te vuelva a romper el corazon no vengas a mi -Le reprocho y desaparecio en fuego verde.

-Izzy, pasa -Le dijo

Fue cuando Izzy se percato de las palabras del tal Neo.

-Ese chico...-Dijo mientras entraba.

-Es un error del pasado y por desgracia del pesente no se en que estaba pensando -Dijo Magnus sentandose en uno de los sofas y haciendo una seña a Izzy para que se sentara.

Esta es tu forma no?-Dijo ella sentandose frente a el.

-Eh?-Dijo magnus confundido

-Mi madre me dijo que las personas afrontan el dolor de diferentes formas, Alec se encerro en su cuarto, dice que papá tambien hace lo mismo, ambos afrontan el dolor en soledad; tu te acuestas con chicos -

-Completamente insoportables para ser presisos, pero tambien depende del tipo de dolor del que se trate -Djo el mirando a la nada.

-Magnus -Empezo ella, buscando la palabras -Tu eres un brujo y vas a vivir para siempre, sin cambiar sin envejecer-

-A no ser que algo me mate primero-

-Que planeabas hacer cuando Alec envejeciera -

Magnus suspiro.

-Me hice esa pregunta miles de veces, pero por alguna razon no veia la vida sin Alec; quizas esto sea lo mejor, Alec no tendra que sufrir por que el envejeciera y yo me quedara igual, la incertidumbre de que lo engañara con alguien mas joven lo habria echo infeliz, asi el no tendra que pasar por eso -Dijo con pesar.

-Si nunca tendra que pasar por eso -Dijo ella tristemente agachando la cabeza.

-Como esta el? -Dijo Magnus con añoranza -Es joven se le pasara y encontrara alguien a quien amar y con quien envejercer juntos -Dijo Magnus con una mezcla de esperanza y añoransa en los ojos.

Eso destroso a Izzy.

Y las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos negros, sin pedir permiso.

-Eso no sucedera jamas -Dijo ella llorando en silencio, sin que Magnus se percatara.

-Es joven, Izzy; tiene toda la vida por delante; seguira adelante -Dijo Magnus apenado con la chica y sufriendo por el dolor de Alec.

-No, no la tiene -Dijo negando con la cabeza gacha -No podra -Dijo ella levantando la vista y Magnus vio sus lagrimas.

-Que sucede Izzy -Dijo el brujo levantandose y acercandose a ella -Que me estas ocultando-

-Alec -Dijo ella con las lagrimas callendo por su vacio rostro, parecia una muñeca rota.

-Que pasa con Alec- Dijo sujetandole los brazos -Contestame Isabelle -Dijo sacudiendola, tratandola de hacerla reaccionar.

-Murio -Dijo ell al fin, como ida -Mi hemano murio-

Magnus sintio que su mundo se venia a bajo.

-No-

-Alec murio, Magnus-Dijo ella -Peleaba con un par de demonios cuando cayo del muelle, tenia tres costillas rotas y el brazo dislocado; se enredo entre las redes, esta muy herido, no tuvo oportunidad; Jace lo encontro pero llego tarde y no pudo reanimarlo -Termino ella.

-No; mietes -Grito Magnus

Izzy solo nego.

Magnus parecia un espejo roto.

-No -Grito desgarrado por el dolor, estallando en llanto como un chiquillo; Izzy solo lo abrazo mientras ella continuaba llorando, tratando de darse un poco de consuelo mutuo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

En un rincon del campo santo, diez personas se reunian ante una tumba abierta.

Maryse completamente acabada.

Izzy a quien parecia se le habian acabado las lagrimas.

Jace quien parecia un muerto viviente.

Clarie con los ojos empañados.

Luke, Jocelyn, Maia y Jordan tenian una mirada de pesar.

-Era tan joven -Dijo Jocelyn enterrando la cara en el pecho de Luke, este solo la abrazo mas firmemente.

Magnus era una sombra de lo que fue, estaba vestido completamente de negro y de forma sencilla, libre de maquillaja o purpurina; su cabello estaba caido y no en punta como acostumbraba; sus ojos rojos y adnegados en lagrimas.

En la lapida grabado estaba la oracion:

Requiem aeternam dona ei Domine.

Et lux perpetua luceat ei.

Requiescat in pace.

Alexander Gideon Lightwwod Trueblood.

AVE ATQUE VALE -Clamaron a coro todos los presentes, el era un cazador se sombras que murio cumpliendo su deber.

Pocas palabras fueron dichas, aveces no son necesarias las palabras para decir lo mucho que alguien significo.

Pero fueron las palabras que Magnus dijo ya que todos se habian marchado las que se impusieron ante las otras.

-Te amo y siempre te amare -

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte que no nos mata a nosotros sino a los que amamos.

Carlos Fuentes

.

Notas :

La frase de la lapida significa :

"Dale, Señor, el descanso eterno.

Y brille para él la luz perpetua.

Descanse en paz."

La frase:

AVE ATQUE VALE

Significa Salve y Adios.

Es tradicion decirlo en el funeral de un Cazador de Sombras.

Grasias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia; y doble gracias a los que comentan.


	4. Chapter 4

La belleza y la muerte son dos cosas profundas,  
con tal parte de sombra y de azul que diríanse  
dos hermanas terribles a la par que fecundas,  
con el mismo secreto, con idéntico enigma.  
Fracmento del poema "La belleza y la muerte", Victor Hugo.

**"Trato Hecho"**

-Que!...no..NO...no puedo estar muerto, no puedo-Dijo Alec mientras se levantaba tambaleante.

-Pues lo estas muchacho- Dijo el marinero de voz pasmosa.

-Esto no puede estar pasando es imposible, debe ser una especie de alucinacion o una ilucion, no puedo estar muerto- Dijo alec llevandose las manos a la cabeza; la sentia estallar

-Calmate chico, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas, has memoria- Dijo el viejo.

-Yo... estaba en los muelle, me atacaron -No podia revelar su identidad de cazador de sombras aunque fuese una alucinacion - cai al agua, me enrede en las redes y.. y ...no podia salir... lo intentaba luchaba con todas mis fuerzas pero no podia...entonces...entonces -Alec recordo con exactitud -Todo se oscurecio -Sentencio Alec.

-Calmate cariño todo estara bien, pareces un buen muchacho, solo algo confundido no tardaras en cruzar -

-Es solo que... un momento cruzar?- Pregunto mirando a la mujer- A que te refieres -

-Cruzar al otro lado, al paraiso, el cielo -

-Que es este lugar?, que es exactamente? -

-Es la tierra de los muertos, el pulgatorio para los catolicos, es un lugar intermedio, de paso para los difuntos, como la sala de espera de una estacion, todos esperamos a que llegue la hora -

-O sea que todavia no estoy del todo muerto -

-De Cierta forma, pero aun asi no podemos regresar al mundo de los vivos eso solo puede Catrina- Dijo el viejo.

-Basta de depresiones- Dijo un hombre pelirojo en la veintena de su vida -Vamos a festejar no todos los dias tenemos un recien llegado -

Pov's Alec.

Las palabras de pelirrojo hicieron estallar el lugar en un sinfín de gentes, colores y musica, hasta ese momento no me habia fijado en el lugar, pero cuando lo hice me quede sin habla, cientos de personas de todos los colores edades tamaños y epocas desfilaban y bailaban por las callejuelas, una explocion multicolor, las miles de culturas y epocas presentes se mesclaban de una forma unica e inimaginable, bailarines del carnaval brasileño con sus vistosos trages llenos de plumas y colorido bailando entre la gente, gitanas con faldas rojas y tintineantes por las cademas de monedas, sus pies descalsos dansando al ritmo de las pandoras, hombres de piel negras tocando los tambores para hombres y mujeres que bailaban con las mas estrañas posturas, indios de piel morena y plumas en la cabeza danzaban con conchas en los pies y manos creando su propia musica cada vez que se movian, gente salida de los 50 bailando al son de un saxofon, una tuba y una bateria, chicos de pelo largo y despeinado rockeando en una esquina, jovenes ochenteros de ropa colorida bailando sin sesar la musica de los ayeres, era un espectaculo digno de verse, todo parecia tan vivo, ironicamente no habia otra forma de descrivirlo.

-Vamos, tio a bailar-Dijo una chica morena con acento español, mientras me jalaba hacia el extraño y maravilloso caos que era la calle, repleta de luz, color y musica.

No se que paso en ese momento, fue como si fuera parte de un hechizo, la musica me arrazaba a un torbellino de colores, baile y sensaciones, una euforia se apodero de mi, era como una fiebre, sentia el cuerpo caliente pero extrañamente ligero como el viento e igual de volatil, asi deberia sentirse la vida; todas esas sensaciones me llenaban no parecia haber espacio para nada, entonces, lo recorde; recorde a Isabel, a Jace, a mi mama, a mi padre, pero sobre todo a Magnus, me habia ido sin poder hablar con el, y me di cuenta de que no lo volveria a verlo nunca mas.

Deje de bailar y mire a mi compañera de baile, la chica que me habia llevado a la calle.

-Quiero hablar con Catrina - Dije serio, ellos habian dicho que ella podia ir al mundo de los vivos.

-Que? -Me dijo estrtañada -Para que quieres hablar con ella? -Dijo la chica, era morena y de pelo castaño, tenia unos grandes ojos cafes y vestia de forma moderna.

-Necesito regresar a casa -Le dije a la chica.

-Pero si ya estas en casa -Dijo una voz ajena, era melodiosa, elegante y suave como la seda.

Una hermosa mujer vestisa de negro, su vestido era largo y negro como la noche, sin mangas pero unos guantes de encaje negro cubrian sus manos, al rededor de su cuello una boa de plumas moradas, un velo de encaje cubria su rostro, el cual colgaba de un enorme y vistoso sombrero negro adornado con plumas rojas y flores grandes y coloridas.

-Quien eres?-Pregunte.

La enigmatica mujer also el velo que la cubria, descubriendo un bello rostro que se torno calaberico.

-Yo soy "La Catrina"; yo soy la Muerte; bienvenido a mi reino, Alexander Lightwood -Dijo ella

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, era una sensacion macabra como la muerte, si no habia mejor forma de describir el sentimiento y a la mujer.

-Yo no debo estar aqui- Le dije, a lo que ella me dio una enigmatica sonrisa.

-Todos al principio piensan igual- Dijo ella -Miralos, tarde o temprano a todos nos llega la hora, Alexander- Dijo acercandose a mi.

-No yo, aun no... es solo que hay tanto que tengo que hacer- Dije olvidandome del sentimiento que ella provocaba y mirandola directamente a sus ojos negros.

-Camina conmigo- Dijo tomandome del brazo.

Nos alejamos de bullicio de las calles, hacia una especie de jardin solitario.

Era el jardin mas extraño que yo alla visto jamas, los arboles no tenian hojas, ni una sola; el cespec era completamente blanco como seco pero sin ser quebradiso,en los arbustos hojas secas y bellas flores completamente marchitas pero conservando sus formas, de algunos arboles colgaban extraños frutos redondos y brillandes de diversos colorido como esferas de navidad; era realmente extraño pero muy hermoso.

-Dime Alec, que te parece mi mundo? -Me pregunto soltandome y mirandome de frente -Se honesto-

Suspire.

-Me parece el lugar mas fantastico que he visto, las luces, el color, la musica, las personas; tantas culturas y epocas juntas, es increible, es un mundo muy hermoso...- No podia seguir no se fuera a ofender, la furia de la muerte no es algo que quisiera en estos momentos

-Pero...? - Completo ella insitandome a terminar.

-Yo aun no pertenesco aqui, deje tanto atras, aun no estaba listo -Dije con pesar.

-Muchos no estan listos nunca, pero ese no es el problema verdad -Dijo ella mirandome de una forma que me hizo recordar terriblemente a mi padre , por un instante senti como si mi padre pudiera verme atraves de los ojos de La Catrina.

-Deje a muchos atras, mi madre, mi hermana y hermano, todos acabamos de recibir la perdida de mi hermano -Por un instante recorde el rostro envuelto en lagrimas de mi padre frente a la tumba de Max, yo sabia por que se habia ido, no por mi, no por Izzy y no por mama o Jace, sino por Max -A mis amigos y a ... -

No pudo terminar el nombre no me salia era demasiado dororoso.

-El brujo - Dijo ella con desagrado, la mire molesto -No me malinterpretes, cariño, no es nada personal es solo que los brujos, las hadas y los demonios, no son de mi agrado, no mueren al menos no de forma normal no es natural; ademas de que llevo una guerra contra los demonios desde el comienzo -Explico ella.

-Una guerra como la de los cazadores de sombras -Pregunte confuso.

-Si pero mas antigua- Aclaro.

-Aun asi debo volver Sebastian esta al asecho y no pude aclarar las cosas con ...-

-Oh cariño, lo lamento tanto pero las cosas son asi, los muertos pertenecen a este mundo y los vivos al suyo- Dijo mirandome con pena.

-Debe haber una forma- Estaba desesperado debia volver -Ellos dijeron que tu podias ir al mundo humano-

-Si yo y mis carontes, mis angeles de la muerte- Ella detuvo sus pasos y me miro -Quizas alla una forma, pero no te la recomiendo-

-No me importa dime como-

-Mis carontes, fueron una vez difuntos; ahora se dedican a guiar a las almas de los difuntos que quedan atrapadas en el plano de los vivos, asi como protegerlos y cazar a los demonios, ellos ya no estan muertos pero tampoco estan vivos -

-Como los vampiros -

-Si mas o menos, el inconveniente es que esta proibido el trato directo con aquellos que te conocieron en vida, pero tal vez pueda hacer una pequeña exepcion- Dijo ella.

-Cual es el truco- Nada es tan facil.

-Tu trabajo seria casi el mismo que cuando eras cazador de sombras, en cuanto a nuestra pequeña clausula, debes cumplir con tus deberes sin falta y despues podras ir con tu familia y amigos; en cuanto al brujo...-

-Magnus- Al fin pude decir su nombre, pero el dolor no cedio.

-Si Magnus, con él, el asunto es diferente; no confio en los hijos de Lilith, y nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opinion, pero si el demuestra quererte mas alla de todo, podran estar juntos- Dijo ella de manera muy extraña.

-A que te refieres? Claro que me ama, es solo que yo le rompi el corazon; trate de quitarle su inmortalidad- Dije con pesar.

-Si me preguntas eso no es tan malo- La mire disgustado - De acuerdo, de acuerdo, talvez tengas razon, pero aun quiero que demuestre que es capaz de lidiar con el amor verdadero, los brujos viven demasiado como para enamorarse muchisimas veces y superar la perdida de un amante tambien; sus emociones son muy volubles no pueden permitirse atar sus corazones y sus vidas a alguien- Sentencio ella.

-Jamas dudare de sus sentimientos hacia mi, ese fue mi error en el pasado-Dije seguro de mi mismo sin despegar mis ojos de aquellos tan familiares.

-Bien entonces aceptas?- Pregunto ofreciendome su mano enguantada.

-Si- Dije con seguridad y dandole la mano.

-Tenemos un trato- Sentencio.


	5. Chapter 5

El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.

Victor Hugo

"Inicia el entrenamiento"

Catrina me dejó después de cerrar nuestro trato, me pidió que fuera a la torre del reloj, en el centro de la ciudad cuando éste marcara las doce; ahí me vería mi instructor y me explicaría todo.

Miré a la imponente torre gótica: se alzaba en medio de ésta fantástica y hermosamente extraña ciudad; aún faltaba para las 12.

Me dediqué a vagar por las calles mientras esperaba, no era muy diferente a una ciudad cualquiera; había restaurantes, bares y discotecas por las calles, además de varios negocios diferentes, incluso pase por una florería que ofrecía esas extrañas flores marchitas que vi en el jardín de Catrina, lo curioso de todo era que nada tenía precio, también había varios edificios que parecían edificios departamentales.

Más tarde aprendí que no había moneda de cambio, todo era una forma de mantenerse ocupados, cada quien decidía como pasar su tiempo.

Pero lo que resaltaba de todo esto, era la combinación del estilo gótico de las construcciones, los colores fuertes y brillantes; de hecho todo el lugar me recordaba a Catrina, cuya extraña vestimenta era lúgubre y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Paseaba por una calle que iba directamente hacia la torre del reloj, el artefacto ya anunciaba la cercanía con las doce horas.

-Así que tú eres el Lightwood que quiere volver, porque está enamorado de uno de los hijos de Lilith… -Era un muchacho de mi edad, con los ojos azules y el pelo negro, como yo, más sin embargo no nos parecíamos en nada más, su rostro era hermoso y su complexión me recordaban a Jace, de hecho gran parte de él me recordaban a mi hermano adoptivo.

Estaba recargado en la pared al inicio de un callejón, me observaba con curiosidad: su ropa era de la época victoriana, vestía como la definición de "caballero" marcaba en esa época.

-Sí- Respondí, recordando las palabras del muchacho, debía haber sido un cazador de sombras o quizás un submundo, ¡por la forma en que sonreía no me sorprendería que fuera mitad hada!, sonreía de esa forma tan perversamente bella e inquietante.

-Todos aquí hablan de eso- Informó él -Son unos verdaderos cotillas- Dijo caminando hacia mí.

-¿Qué eres?- Pregunté sin despegar la vista de él.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿quién fui?…- Dijo rodeándome -Fui un cazador de sombras y... estuve en vida en una situación como la tuya- Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Realmente, no lo creo- Puede que su situación se parezca a la mía, pero jamás entenderá verdaderamente por lo que estoy pasando.

-Te voy a decir algo Lightwood; como caronte ya no podrás morir, todo lo que conociste en vida ser irá, cambiará, incluso aquellos a los que quieres- Dijo con amargura.

-Lo sé, pero... - Miré el cielo de un extraño tono verdoso -Yo no puedo dejarlo atrás, tengo que aclarar las cosas, yo... tengo que...

-Yo también me enamoré de uno de los hijos de Lilith, quizás por eso sigo aquí –Dijo con amargura -Tarde o temprano todos morimos, incluso ellos, yo no podría soportar la eternidad sin ella.

-Entonces pasarás la eternidad deseando que muera- Le dije, la furia refulgió por el rostro del chico pero se apagó tan rápido como apareció.

-Tal vez, pero ese es el destino de los muertos; esperas a los seres queridos, esperar hasta que llegue su hora- Susurró con amargura- Pero en el fondo yo sé que ella es feliz y mi viejo amigo también, lo mejor que podemos hacer los muertos es alegrarnos por nuestros seres queridos, por los vivos.

-Yo no puedo esperar, dejé mucho atrás, hay tanto que debo arreglar, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados- Dije volviendo a caminar hacia la torre.

-Aún puedes retractarte ¿sabes?- Dijo él bloqueándome el paso -Catrina te dejará retractarte si se lo pides, pero sólo tienes hasta el amanecer, después no habrá vuelta atrás- Dijo serio.

-No puedo rendirme, cambiaré el destino- Dije con una seguridad que jamás demostré en vida y lo aparte para salir corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¡Chico! ¡Elige bien que no hay vuelta atrás!- Me gritó - ¡Y si ves a Tessa y a Jem Carstairs dales mi saludos, que los estoy esperando y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!- Gritó sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Las campanas del reloj sonaban estruendosamente, anunciando las 12 de la noche en punto.

Tenía que darme prisa o se haría tarde, finalmente llegué ante la imponente construcción, justo cuando sonaba la última campanada.

-Casi tarde- Sonó una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Al voltearme, vi a una hermosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos acercarse.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo recluta…- Dijo ella observándome mientras me rodeaba, finalmente de detuvo frente a mí.

-Mi nombre es Lestari, soy la líder de los Carontes, sólo respondo ante Catrina y en este momento soy tu instructora, vamos-Dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia dentro de la torre del reloj, la seguí rápidamente.

-Te enseñaré la teoría básica, en cuanto a lo demás, aprenderás con ayuda de tu equipo- Dijo mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo, iluminado por antorchas cuyo fuego era azul, pude observar su larga y lisa cabellera negra, ella vestía con ropa negra como un cazador de sombras, pero no portaba ningún arma, al menos no una visible, botas largas y pantalón ajustado, guantes largos y un top sin mangas y que revelaba su abdomen.

-¿Equipo? –Pregunté, carente de información de cómo manejaban las cosas ellos.

-Todos los carontes trabajamos en equipos de tres, por suerte para ti tengo uno disponible y de tu época en este momento- Dijo conduciéndome a una habitación.

Tomó una esfera negra y me la arrojó.

En mis manos pude observar su resplandor purpura y la extraña energía que manaba de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté.

-Tu equipo personal; la esfera en tus manos se transformará en tu guadaña, cada guadaña es diferente pues ésta ligada a su caronte y se adapta a sus habilidades y preferencias.

"Vamos, es hora de conocer a tu equipo-Dijo de vuelta al pasillos, llegamos a un salón donde un chico y una chica discutían, bueno mejor dicho, ella le gritaba.

-Debes ser más agresivo, mírate ¡eres tan suave como un algodón de azúcar!- Decía una chica, ¿verde? como de mi edad, regañando a un muchacho de aproximadamente 14 años, el niño la miraba con reproche.

-No soy un _sucrerie de coton_- Dijo el muchachito de cabello y ojos negros, obviamente molesto y con un notable acento francés.

-Claro que lo eres, suave y dulce, ¡como un esponjoso y lindo algodón de azúcar!- Se burló ella, el muchacho se puso rojo de furia.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! Catarina, deja de molesta a Sebastian y compórtate, tengo a su compañero de equipo- Dijo Lestari, entrando al salón y mirando con cierto reproche a ambos adolecentes, yo entre detrás de ella.

-Soy Alec Lightwood, encantado de conocerlos- dije intentando ser amable.

-¿Lightwood?- Dijo el chiquillo francés, parecía verdaderamente extasiado -_Bonjour,_ _mon pote _(Hola, amigo), mi nombre es Sebastian Verlac, compañero nefilim.

-¿Tú eres Sebastian Verlac, el primo de Aline Penhallow? -Dije sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a mi prima? La verdad yo no mucho, más que nada por fotos

-Sí, somos amigos pero creí que tenías 17- Dije confundido, la razón por la que el hijo de Valentine pudo hacerse pasar por Sebastian Verlac era porque ambos tenían la misma edad y complexión, pero éste Sebastian era unos 10 o 15 centímetros más bajo y de complexión más delgada y rostro aniñado; tal como un adolecente que aún no supera la infancia.

-Yo le explicaré Sebastian…- Dijo Lestari –Verás, la muerte es muy personal; en el caso de Sebastian, parece un niño de 14 años, ya que su alma, esencia, espíritu o como lo quieras ver, era aún muy inocente como un niño- Explicó.

-¡No soy un _petit garçon_!- Protestó el chico.

-¡Claro que lo eres, _chamaco!_- Dijo la chica verde, Catarina.

-Vasta los dos, hoy instruiremos a Alec- Dijo Lestrari con voz autoritaria.

-En fin, yo soy Catarina, soy mexicana y solía ser activista, si te preguntas por qué estoy verde, es porque cuando morí, me dirigía a una protesta el día de la Tierra, ¡malditos capitalistas codiciosos! -Gruñó eso último por lo bajo.

-Bien ya que nos presentamos, es hora de ir de cacería- Dijo Lestari.

Una guadaña apareció en sus manos, la giró por el aire, dejando una gran brecha a su paso.

-¡Espera! no me has dicho como se usa esto- dije refiriéndome a la esfera en mis manos.

-Oh, soy firme partidaria de aprender sobre la marcha- Dicho esto, me arrojó hacia la brecha.

-¡Intenta caer de pie!- La escuché gritarme mientras caía.

Gracias a Alejandra-Lovegood por betearme el capitulo.

No se olviden de comentar y hacer feliz a la autora.


End file.
